The Return to Freddy's 3
Main= The Return To Freddy's 3 is a FNaF fangame made by BFPFilms424/Tyler and a sequel to The Return to Freddy's 2. The main location this time around is Fazbear Fantasy Land. The next game in the series is The Return to Freddy's 4, taking place 15 years later. This game, along with the other games in the series, would’ve received a major update around the development of TRTF 5, but those have been cancelled, along with The Return to Freddy's 5 and the rest of Volume 2. Story A new entertainment is close to opening it's doors and reveal the legend from the past. They only have a few more things to salvage before it officially opens. The new entertainment is to be called Fazbear Fantasy Land. Characters Animatronics *Lockjaw *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *Kitty FazCat *Vigo Easter Egg Characters *Golden Freddy *Shadow Lockjaw *Lynda (In the Scrapped Major Updates) Humans *Blake (Vol. 1) *Wilson *Chun *BFP *Vincent *Gron Trivia *In the trailer, Lockjaw was intended to puke blood during the twitching scene, though BFPFilms424/Tyler was unable to do this. *TRTF 3 was speculated to take place in 1998, as the closing ending states that Lockjaw was first made 40 years ago, plus the Nightmare Fuel section in TRTF 4 states that Frank Burt's Pizza opened in 1958. However, according to TRTF: The Dreadful Truth, the game actually takes place in 2015. **This confused many fans, as TRTF 1 was also set in 2015. *The update for this game would’ve added what at first looked like the Dead Child Ghost. *The demo of this game is the same one from the FNAF 3 Troll Game. **Meanwhile, the theme for the final version is a distorted mashup of the TRTF 2 & 3 menu themes. *Sometimes, when the game starts up, one of the 3 rare images of Lockjaw may appear. *If one hits DELETE while on the menu, the game will flash images of Lockjaw and Shadow Lockjaw along with the game over static and the jumpscare noise playing many times quickly. *The scene in the trailer with Lockjaw and the kid singing is similar to the Five Nights At Freddy's 2 trailer with the camera panning to the right to reveal Bonnie, with some kids singing London Bridge is Falling Down in the background. *The Return to Freddy's 3 is the only game in TRTF Volume 1 where the player doesn't have to worry about a limited power supply. Glitches *The "BACKSTORY" mini-game erases all of the save data upon completion. Main gameplay progress (Nights 1-5) would not be changed, but you would risk losing completion stars, extra nights, and the Extras Menu. |-|Gallery= Gameplay NOT ALL SCREENSHOTS AND TEXTURES GO HERE The Return to Freddys 3.jpg|The game's banner. Featuring Lockjaw TRTF 3 Menu.png|The menu without text or static. 69.png|An image that can appear randomly. 86.png|Ditto. TRTF 3 Menu Twich.png|Ditto TRTF 3 Menu Twiching.png|Ditto 30.png|The stars that appear on the menu after beating the game and other modes. Funtime fright mode.jpg|Funtime Fright mode. Extra background.jpeg|The background for the Extra menu. TRTF 3 Office 2.png|One side of The Office TRTF 3 Office.png|The other side of The Office Lockjaw Trtf 3 game over.png|Lockjaw on the Game Over screen TRTF Game over text.png|The text on the Game Over screen RARESCREEN2.png|One of the rare boot screens featuring Lockjaw RARESCREEN3.png|Ditto RARE.gif|A jumpscare that rarely appears whenever you open the game 673 by thesitcixd-d8r2k31.png|A newspaper at the beginning of the game, stating the opening of Fazbear Fantasy Land 3821.png|The newspaper shown after the completion of Night 6, stating the closure and demolition of Fazbear Fantasy Land Badending.jpg|The Bad Ending Screen Deds.png|The Good Ending Screen Teasers/Misc. 8dd2eb_222aafcad2a141cda601a737efa4ddf0.png_srz_p_1023_768_75_22_0.50_1.20_0.png Youvecreatedme.jpg TRTF3VigoTeaser.jpg The Return to Freddy's 3 Teaser Trailer (Reupload) 6pNtuzZ.jpg|A render of character models, posted KidduTheMan in the comments section on April 3rd, 2015. The Return to Freddy's 3 Official Trailer (Reupload) trtf3.png trtf3.jpg trtf3 (1).png soon.png |-|Audio= The demo's menu theme. The static that plays after a jumpscare. The ambience in Fazbear Fantasy Land. The Music Box Tune On Cam 4. Category:Games Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:TRTF3